Minato Minaka vs Natsou
by dogsfang
Summary: What if Minato was bit more confident then he is in canon and Natsou was more cold and sadistic. What happens when the two of them are both are in a fight for control of MBI and the fate of all the sekirei!


Sekirei: Love VS Hate

I do not own Sekirei it belongs to Sakurako Gokurakuin. The manga magazine _Young Gangan_ which is published by Square Enix. I do not own the anime adaptation it's produced by Seven Arcs and directed by Keizō Kusakawa. It's also licensed in North America byFunimation.

There now that is a disclaimer!

Hello everyone! Its me Dogsfang, I just wanted to say that I am sorry. I have to admit that somewhere along the line I briefly gave up on myself as a writer. A few bad reviews here and there. Anyway thanks to everyone who never gave up on me when I was stuck without a laptop and not updating for nearly two years.

Also a special thanks to a friend of mine, this person knows who they are, who's words of encouragement have never left me.

"Work slave, or I will send my plot gerbils over and have then nibble on you until you do!"

It fun comments like that, that make writing worth it.

Now be warned this story has nothing to do with the manga or the anime. Also this is M rated so be warned!

A chopper armed to the teeth with rail guns and rocket launchers roared across the vast landscape covered in sand and rocks.

It touched down at a emergency medical tent marked with a red cross on it.

A with a mop of brown hair upon his head, dressed in a dark suit and tie got out. He quickly reached into his pocket and flashed his MBI badge at the small squad of troops that began to advance upon him eager to question why a man dressed in a clean pressed suit and tie would be aboard a war chopper.

A quick nod from their commanding officer bid them to let Natsuo through.

"Mr Natsuo this way please, he doesn't have long. I must say MBI must have thrown some serious weight around to get you here, within eight hours of getting the news. He's waiting for you in tent number four, it right over there. Follow me please."

Natsuo carefully followed the soldier till he arrived at the very last place he wanted to be at and yet it was the most important place in all the world to him.

Natsuo could feel his heart constrict within his chest as he gazed upon the one face he dared hope to never see in this situation.

The patient was covered in head to toe in bandages even as various machines were plugged into god knows where as they struggled to keep the person on the bed alive for a few moments longer.

"Natsou?" The man upon the bed struggled as he forced his mouth and lips to obey his will as he forced the words to come from his broken damaged mouth.

"AH!" The man gritted his teeth as the brief utterance of the single word brought fourth pain that washed across his mangled body.

Natsou struggled to hold back the tears that were threatening to build up in his eyes.

"No James don't talk, it's okay. Save your strength you need to rest. If you don't I'll have to break your other leg. A doctor is his own worst patient after all. Besides the doctors say you are going to be fine. " Natsou said as he struggled to find the right words for this occasion.

James let out a low chuckled that sounded to Natsou like it bordered on a death rattle.

James struggled to get his remaining good eye to look at Natsou in his already blurry vision.

"Natsou lies are unworthy of us both, you and I both know that their is only one way this is going to end. Don't attempt to lie to me now." James let out a cough as he gritted his teeth in pain.

"James I-" Natsou swallowed the lump that was even now lodged within his throat at the pain he was feeling at seeing his beloved in such a state.

"Natsou it's okay. I chose this life and we both knew that it would be hard on the both of us. We have always be together you and I, supporting each other. But now I go first.

Natsou these blasted machines are the only things that are keeping me here. Please let me go Natsou. Unplug them please let me go, it's okay I'm not afraid of what's coming."

The full weight of what James was asking of him only added to the pain that the MBI employee was feeling.

"James, no you-." Natsou struggled to bit his tongue as he knew James would never ask this of him if he didn't mean it.

Natsou shook his head as he brushed the tears from his face in disgust.

"Fine, I'll do it. It'll be quick...I promise."

"Its alright Natsou this is not the end, but the beginning. I'll see you again someday, but not yet. We're all just passing through, Natsou, just passing through. This is my temporary home. Natsou promise me that you will learn to love another as you have loved me. I know that it will be hard but I want to make sure that you will be happy after I leave. Love will present itself to you, you just have to recognize it when it does. I know that you love me and I love you as well and I know that the two of us will see each other again in time."

Natsou struggled to hold back the bile that was building in his throat at the thought of sharing his bed with anyone other than James. However considering the circumstances, begrudgingly nodded his head.

"James I promise that I will learn to love another just as I have loved you."

Beneath his gauze and bandages James smiles in relief at the happy thought of his love being happy after he had gone and departed this world.

"Natsou I love you now you have to let me go, do it now. Please." James voice trembled as he struggled to talk.

Natsou wiped the tears from his face as he got up from the bed and began to unplug the and disconnect the various tubes and sensors that covered his lovers body.

Natsou bent down and kissed James on top of his bandaged head then he pulled down the wrinkled assortment of gauze of wraps until his eyes displayed his lovers' twisted and broken face. Natsou kissed James softly knowing that this would be the last time he would ever do so.

Natsou quickly took one of the pillows from beside the bed and placed it across James face. He pressed down blocking off his nose and mouth Natsou could feel James hands clutch at his suit in twisted macbare of a hug as he struggled to breath. Natsou didn't know how long he continued to block off James air supply for every moment seemed like a life time to the MBI accountant.

Natsou felt James hands slack their grip and fall to the bed side as tears fell from his face as he felt the last visages of life slip from James body and fade away as the last breath of air left his body.

Natsou slowly brought the pillow away from James face, as he hesitantly brought one of his hands down and felt for a pulse on James neck. Feeling none an eerie sense began to fall upon the tent. A twisted mixture of pain, sorrow, joy and happiness struggled for control in his chest.

Natsou got up from the bed and quickly found the nearest doctor and began to inform him of his lovers passing.

Hello everyone! I hope that all of you liked this chapter, despite how sad not to mention short it was.

As always review please, also PM's are welcome.

Cheers Dogsfang


End file.
